


Siren Song

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming.  Hook.  Alone?  Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megg33k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/gifts).



> Kind of have a soft spot for Dom!Charming. Yeah...

Charming let out a hoarse, rumbling purr as Killian ran his silver hook on the side of his neck lightly. His hips were thrusting, aching for contact against the hard bulge that was straining against his trousers. 

Hook glanced at Charming through hooded eyes, his lashes long and magnified by the heavy eyeliner he wore. 

“Do you want me to suck your cock, Your Highness?” Killian murmured, his good hand stroking down Charming's heaving chest.

“Fuck—yes, oh god, now,” Charming gasped, as Killian's hand roamed further down...down to caress his clothed erection. Charming's breathing hitched and he cried out at the first contact.

Killian quirked an eyebrow at him and then fell to his knees in the Captain's Quarters. Slowly, he fingered the zipper that kept Charming's cock in confinement, and inching his face closer, he let out a single puff of air against the prince's crotch.

Charming's hips bucked, and he grasped at Hook's hair, spiked up slightly from perspiration and sea salt. 

“Patience, my dear prince, is a virtue,” Killian muttered against Charming's clothed bulge, and Charming could feel the pirate's lips moving as he spoke.

Killian—how was it possible he could get any closer—nosed the zipper on Charming's jeans, then took the tag between his teeth and pulled down gently. Charming was eternally grateful that he had decided to forgo the boxers that night, and his cock bobbed out of his pants appreciatively. 

That first wonderful swipe of tongue was something not out of dreams, or even nightmares—but an erotic fantasy that even the most depraved of libertines would shun. If this was hell, then Charming would brave it, just to feel the sweet sting of hell fire against his shaft once more. Killian had taken Charming's cock in his mouth now, slowly sucking, teasing, almost—using just enough suction to keep him wanting for more, but not nearly enough to keep him satisfied.

“More,” Charming growled, wrapping his hands in Killian's hair once more and thrusting shallowly in his mouth. Killian snapped his eyes up to meet Charming's gaze, and the lust that clouded them made Charming struggle for the air that was suddenly absent from his lungs. 

Understanding Charming's order and silent plea, Killian let out a little breathy moan that made Charming's cock flush and grow harder. Holding the base of the prince's shaft, the pirate dove down until Charming could feel--

Oh god, that clutching throat caressing him in silken, wet walls--

And Killian kept moving his mouth down further onto him, until Charming could feel little gasps of breath, and fluttering of lips rustling against his pubic hair.

The thought alone of someone doing this was so deliciously erotic, but the act itself was something entirely different.

Charming didn't care, in that moment, or any moment in the future, if Snow discovered them, if Emma felt betrayed--

The pressure, the sweet, wonderful wet grip against his member pulsed through his whole body until his heart and brain and cock all throbbed with a single, earth shattering beat that sang inside him now, a song that hummed one constant word:

More  
More  
More

Charming's breathing became more erratic as Killian began to move up and down his cock, slurping as he reached the head and sucking all the way down, rocking more than the very ship they were on. Charming felt as if he were lost at sea, and indeed, he was. 

Lost, and never to be found again.

Killian reached his good hand down to coax Charming's balls into his palm, and he cradled them gently before rolling them in his warm hand. 

Charming's back arched against the wall he was leaning against, and he thrust, pistoning his hips once—twice--

\--three times before he felt his orgasm rip through his body with a primal roar, like a tidal wave coming to claim a sailor lost at sea.

Charming watched as Killian swallowed his release with a low moan, and licked the come that had dribbled out of his mouth and onto his pink, soft lips as if it were icing on a cake.

Charming, breathing heavily still, offered a hand to the pirate, who shook his head and rose slowly. 

“A bit of rum makes a man do nasty things, mate,” Killian whispered, leaning close to Charming, so close that the prince could feel the other man's lips brush up against the shell of his ear. “Maybe we shouldn't drink so much next time we're alone.” Killian backed up slightly and Charming glanced at the floor.

“Next time?” Charming asked, looking down at his exposed member and tugging himself back into his jeans. “Who says there will be a next time?”

“Oh, mate,” Hook chuckled, twisting his hook so that it barely brushed Charmin's shirt collar, “if it's one thing I've learned after being on a ship with only men for centuries, it's that--”

Charming gazed at the hook, which was traveling lower, running down his chest to circle around his nipples.

“every man has needs and wants.”

“My wife--”

“What you love is not always what you need, or want,” Killian murmured roughly, his voice edged with a slight burr of arousal. 

Charming pushed the hook away from his chest. “I have to go.”

“You may have to go now,” Hook said, snarling slightly, “but you'll be coming soon enough. Coming back, that is.”

“We'll see about that,” Charming snapped. “We aren't friends, Hook.”

“I have a feeling we shall become the best of mates before this little endeavor is at an end,” Killian sneered, and with a wave of his hook, he stepped out of the Captain's Quarters and back onto the deck.

Charming slumped back into the wall, wanting to melt into it. The damnedest part of all was that Hook was right. He would come back. And when he did--

The free spirited pirate would finally have earned a master to tame him once and for all.


End file.
